The Tough Crowd
by Garyuu
Summary: 52004-HELLO? I GOT TWO NEW CHAPTERS UP!c Revised Version 22804- YES! I ACTUALLY GOT A GOOD REVIEW. I think i'm gonna cry. So happy.Can't take all the joy...Ch two is rated PG-13
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or The Tough Crowd. No offense to political peoples.  
  
Episode One  
  
Isaac: Welcome to The Tough Crowd. This is where we diss-cuss 'world matters'. Guest starring today is, Garet, Ivan, Piers, and Felix.  
  
Isaac: So, how was your weekend?  
  
Piers: It was great, until a hurricane annihilated Lemuria.  
  
Garet: Mine was awesome! Jenna and I had-.  
  
Isaac: That's enough. Ivan? Felix?  
  
Ivan: Some 'ol, same 'ol. Got rudely interrupted in meditation, again.  
  
Felix: Jenna said bad words to me 'cause I ate the last cookie.  
  
Isaac: Well, that's life.  
  
Ivan: Are we supposed to talk about a specific topic or just discuss our crappy personal lives?  
  
Isaac: Ok. Topic one is -reads card- Sex.  
  
Garet , Ivan: Yes!  
  
Isaac: How do you guys feel about sex?  
  
Piers: Well I think its necessary but, some people take it overboard.  
  
Garet: No! You can never take SEX overboard!!!  
  
Ivan: Yeah.  
  
Isaac: Does anybody have a special someone out there?  
  
Felix: No.  
  
Garet: Jenna. The only thing that's hotter than her Pyroclasm is-.  
  
Ivan: Sheba.  
  
Isaac: How 'bout you, Piers? Piers: Well there's this girl in Lemuria..  
  
Issac,Ivan,Felix,Garet: Piers likes girls! Piers likes girls!  
  
Garet: I thought you would never experience the true joy of life!  
  
Ivan: Yeah....  
  
Kraden: I thought you wanted to be gay with me!  
  
Piers: In your dreams. Be gay with the Wise One.  
  
Kraden: Fine, I will!  
  
Isaac: Ok. Topic Two -reads card- Politics.  
  
Isaac: What' your opinion on Politics, Ivan?  
  
Ivan: Well.In America, It sucks like hell.  
  
Garet: True. We can't even get porn for another year!  
  
Piers: That's fucked up!  
  
Felix: Must! Have! Porno!  
  
Isaac: Calm down buddy. There' always the internet, or uncut episodes of the Man Show.  
  
Ivan: Or both.  
  
Garet: Oh yeah!  
  
Isaac: Next Topic -reads card- The legal drinking age.  
  
Garet: Don't get me started on this one!  
  
Piers: It sucks! I'm over 170 years old , and the bastard at the liquor store won't let me buy any booze!  
  
Ivan: Life is hard.  
  
Isaac: I know a way to get around that.  
  
Felix: What is it?  
  
Isaac: Pay off Kraden to buy some beer and booze!  
  
Everyone: YEAH!!!!  
  
Isaac: Kraden!!  
  
Kraden: What?  
  
Isaac: Heres 1,000 coins. Buy some beer and booze.  
  
Later Ivan: This is the life.  
  
Garet:Yeah.  
  
Piers: BOOZE!  
  
Felix: PORN!  
  
Isaac: Stay tuned for the next episode when I interview other peoples.  
  
End of Episode One 


	2. Chapter Interview with windstorm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I mention in this fic....  
  
(A/N: I have just heard news of ChibiDjini's resignation. Damn....There's another good author gone....)  
The Tough Crowd  
Episode Two  
  
Isaac: Welcome back to another pointlessly stupid episode of the Tough Crowd. Today I'm doing a one on one interview with Windstorm. The Windstorm. You know the one that writes sucky fics.  
  
Windstorm: Screw you!!!  
  
Isaac: Question one, who is the author that you admire most. Cough~Demonangel739~cough.  
  
Windstorm: Nice try loser. ChibiDjinni was one of the authors who I admired most...Sadly she resigned...sob...  
  
Isaac: Aw suck it up. Question two, how many flames have you received?  
  
Windstorm: Tat's kind of a tough question. But I got two or three from, aw what's his name?  
  
Isaac: Aw I remember who he is but not his name...he flamed Demonangrel739 too.  
  
Demonangel739: Shut up! This is supposed to make fun of wind storm. Not me!  
  
Windstorm: Don't make me bring out the watermelons in here! (As seen in windstorm's Shaman King Fics)  
  
Isaac & Demonangel739: NO!!!!!!!!  
  
Amidumaru: AGH!!!!!! MOMMY!!!!!!  
  
Demonangel: Go back to the queer world of Shaman King fics!  
  
Windstorm: Hew man there not queer!  
  
Demonangel739: 99.9% of the authors are.  
  
Windstorm: true..  
  
Isaac: You, windstorm, are like the only straight dude there.  
  
Windstorm: no there's some others  
  
Isaac & Demonangel739: Sure....Ju7st like Socko is a animate object.  
  
Windstorm: he is!!!!!!! Don't you guys watch Wrestling?  
  
Isaac: I do!!!! The best is when those women go in and wrestle in the mud.  
  
Demonangel739: I'm sure Mia would like to hear that.  
  
Isaac: aw....Shi-  
  
Mia: you pervert!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Windstorm takes over~~~~~~~~~ Hi everybody Im windstorm, be sure to check out my Gazing to the stars. Now on to the technical stuff.  
  
No Isaacs were harmed in the making of this interview(I Hope)  
  
YKnow whats really cool? I'm actually right here righting my little corner of  
  
Demonangels1739's fic. Cool huh. seeeya 


	3. Episode 3: The Siege of Windstorm's Hous...

LionClaw: A few things to tell you:  
  
I changed my pen name. (It used to be Demonangel) I hate Windstorm.  
3. Read and review!!!!!!!!!  
  
Isaac: Hello and welcome to another "exciting" episode of the,  
Tough Crowd.  
  
Isaac: Today , instead of a normal show, we are going to Windstorm's  
house and trash it!!!!  
  
Everyone from the Golden Sun Series: YEAH!!!!!!  
  
Isaac: Let's go!!!!!!!!!  
  
Windstorm's house  
  
Piers: what do I do with this Play station 2 that Windstorm just got  
fixed?  
  
Isaac: run it over with his Mini-van, and then crash the van into the  
house.  
  
Piers: Ok.  
  
Isaac: But make extra sure to crush his memory card!  
  
Piers: Can do!  
  
Isaac: Hey, Garet, use your Pyroclasm on Windstorm's P.C.!  
  
Garet: Wouldn't that be kinda mean? All his fan fiction is on there.  
  
Isaac: I know, that's the point.  
  
Garet: Well, ok.  
  
Mia: Hey Jenna lets go into Windstorm's bedroom!!!  
  
Jenna: Ok.  
  
I'M SORRY, BUT FROM HERE ON IN, THE STORY JUST GETS TOO  
"GRAPHICAL" TO BE WRITTEN DOWN.  
  
Next Chapter will have Windstorm's Bedroom  
  
Windstorm: I hate you too. And this is gonna get you a shitload of  
flames!  
  
Lionclaw: Yeah, I know. 


End file.
